


[Podfic] And You May Find Yourself

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Audio Format: MP3, Bucky's family of choice, FOR STEVE, M/M, Mutants exist - they've just been hiding, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Psychological Manipulation, Steve thinks this is all fake but he's sleeping with Bucky anyway, Wanda and Vision's adorable mutant babies, for Everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: "There’s two possibilities here. One, I’m right and none of this is real, which makes this morning some pretty elaborate masturbation. Or two, you’re right, all of this is real and you and your Steve Rogers share a life in that apartment. In that case, I’m sure I’m generous enough to share with myself."Steve wakes up in the year 2025, with Bucky beside him in bed and a life that's just a little too good to be true.





	[Podfic] And You May Find Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And You May Find Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884625) by [roguewrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMUlfMUlqN3E1dFk/view?usp=sharing) (62 MB) Length: 1:32:59

Share on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/161558429674/podfic-and-you-may-find-yourself-quietnight)! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to roguewrld for permission to record this story, which rocks my two favorite things: witty team banter and nightmarish existential angst. AND. I. FINALLY. GOT. TO. READ. ROCKET! AND DEADPOOL! AND JESSICA JONES! IN THE SAME SCENE! *dies of joy*
> 
> Music is "Once in a Lifetime" by Talking Heads.


End file.
